


Hole in My Heart

by roseklance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith in denial, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseklance/pseuds/roseklance
Summary: Voltron is one of those bands who shot up the charts very quickly, rocketing to popularity. They play all kinds of genres, collecting a tight fan base. Flirty and playful lead singer Lance McClain is known to be a ladies man, and is a fan favorite "bicon". He is known to jokingly tease with and about guitarist and band member Keith Kogane. But when Keith decides to leave the band for another, Lance feels an emptiness stronger than the loss of just a friend should cause.





	Hole in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!  
> welcome to my first fic! so glad you're here. this chapter is probably going to be shorter than the rest, simply because i'm still working on ideas and i just want to get this rolling.  
> this will probably be pretty bad since i have no idea what i'm doing and this is my first fic.  
> thank you so much for clicking on this!  
> tumblr: theirbondingmoment

“Man, that was amazing!” Lance exclaimed as he flopped down onto the basement couch. “I can’t believe so many people came!” Keith nodded calmly as he sat down in a chair by him.

“It was pretty great, actually,” he agreed. Keith and Lance, alongside friends Pidge Gunderson and Hunk Garrett, were part of a popular up and coming band called “Voltron”. The gang had just held their release party for their debut album, and it had turned out to be a lot more packed than any of them had truly expected. Now, they were all hanging out at Hunk’s house for the night, sitting and talking in the basement. Their manager, Takashi Shirogane (called Shiro by the band) was there as well, with husband Adam. 

“It looks like the album will do pretty well. Good job you guys,” Shiro commented, a warm smile across his face. 

“You bet your ass it’s gonna do well,” remarked Pidge. “I’ve been seeing people talking about the album on social medias for weeks now. Everyone is pumped.”

The gang continued to chatter excitedly about all the upcoming events, everyone still on the high of the party. As the group talked, Lance’s phone binged, so he picked it up. He went quiet as he replied to the text he had received, attracting attention from Pidge.  
“Ooh, Lance, who you talking to? Is it Nyma?” She teased. Nyma was Lance’s girlfriend, who he had just started dating recently. She was very pretty, but was obviously high maintenance due to how many times she seemed to text Lance in a day. 

“Mhm,” Lance replied quietly, his attention obviously still on his phone. Keith rolled his eyes and slouched against the back of the chair.

'Nyma Nyma Nyma,' Keith thought to himself, 'I swear to God we can’t go 20 minutes without her somehow being brought up'. Keith was fine with Nyma at first, but now that she is slowly taking over Lance’s life, it was really irritating him. Keith assured himself that he was just irritated by her because it just meant less of Lance focusing on the band. That was the reason. 100%. 

“Dude, I get she’s hot and your girlfriend or whatever but can you chill it with the Nyma stuff for a sec? You talk to her constantly, she can survive without you for an evening,” Pidge replied. Keith sighed a quiet sigh of relief, internally thanking Pidge for speaking exactly what was on his mind. 

“Fine, fine,” said Lance as he tucked his phone away into his pocket. “No more Nyma for the night. I get it.” Pidge gave a nod of approval and continued her conversation with Hunk. Pidge was the keyboardist and played the bass guitar as well. She was a sarcastic character, but her bandmates knew she really was reliable and kind. Hunk was the drummer for Voltron, and though some outsiders may think he wouldn’t fit the style of a drummer at first glance, he was easily one of the most talented players his friends had ever heard. He was amazingly sweet and gentle to all, but he absolutely rocked out on the drums. Hunk was commonly adorned in a warm toned Hawaiian shirt, matched with a bright smile across the face. 

The group talked for hours into the night. By 12, Adam and Shiro had headed home, but the rest stayed. “You guys are all crashing here, right?” Hunk asked the remaining people. The three nodded their heads in response. “Cool. Pidge, you can take the guest room upstairs. Lance, Keith, you good with sleeping down here?” 

“As long as Keith doesn’t snore,” Lance teased with a smile as he gently elbowed Keith in the side. Keith shot him a glare. 

“Of course I don’t. If anybody snores, it’s you,” Keith shot back. 

“Excuse me, I am the most silent sleeper there is.”

“Enough. Jesus, you guys are like a married couple,” Pidge commented snarkily. “I’m heading up to bed. Coming, Hunk?” Hunk nodded.

“Yep, let’s go.” The two grabbed their miscellaneous belongings, like jackets and bags, before heading upstairs to their respective rooms. Their absence, a.k.a. Being left alone with Lance, made Keith feel relatively on edge for some reason. He felt slightly more anxious and almost… self-conscious? 'It must just be because Lance has such a great sense of style and I don’t. What if he judges me? Why do I even care?! We’ve been friends for so long, he only really jokes about my “mullet”'. Keith’s thoughts flew rapidly through his head. This was a relatively new sensation. He usually didn’t care what Lance thought. Hell, he often found Lance irritating. I mean, he still did, but this anxiousness usually didn’t accompany it. 

“I call this couch!” Lance said as he let himself flop across the sofa. “You get that one,” he added, pointing to the couch across from the one Lance was on. Keith didn’t really care, so he sauntered over to the remaining couch and sat down. “Keith, buddy, you’ve been kinda quiet tonight. Is everything okay? I also didn’t see you a ton at the party.”

Keith gave another nod. “Is that not the usual for me?” he joked with a slight smile. Lance smiled too and chuckled a bit.

“I mean, I guess it is, but I just want to make sure. Gotta check in on our rockin’ guitarist every once in a while, cause he’s got feelings too. I think,” he joked, his smile bigger now. 

Keith snorted. “Maybe a few.” 

Lance laughed in response. Keith felt a slight tingle in his stomach, and his face gave way into a small smile. “Good to know, then. Glad to hear you’re not an emotionless rock, Mullet.” 

“I could pull it off though.”

“While I won’t argue with that, I will say that I prefer you with emotions. If I wanted a rock I could find one on the ground.”

“But then you wouldn’t have a guitar player.”

“Pidge is fine.”

“Hey!”

“Joking, joking,” Lance assured with a smile. Keith rolled his eyes and turned his head slightly before Lance could see the smile spreading. He decided to lay down, tucking his hands behind his head after tugging a blanket over him. Keith let his mind wander for a bit before looking back over at Lance across the small room. In the dim light, Keith could see the glow from Lance’s phone. Lance held it in front of his face, typing something. Keith’s heart sunk a bit. 

“Hey, what did Pidge say about Nyma?” Keith said, truly only half joking. 

“Sorry, sorry. I was just saying good night after getting chewed out for not texting her,” explained Lance before setting his phone down. “She’s…”

“Controlling? Clingy? Needy?” Keith offered quickly. Lance paused for a second. 

“I was going to say caring… but kind of, I guess.” 

“Then why do you even stay with her?” Keith asked.

“I do really like her. She can be super sweet, plus she’s gorgeous. And a good kisser,” Lance explained. Keith could faintly see Lance staring up at the ceiling as he spoke. “I’m not just gonna leave her now. I might talk to her about those things, but I should give her a second chance. We haven’t been dating for that long. Who knows, she could be my soulmate.” The last sentence stung Keith a little bit. 

“Yeah… maybe…” Keith mumbled. “I’m gonna turn off the light and get some sleep. Night.” 

“Goodnight Keith.” 

Keith treaded over to the light switch, turned off the light, and returned to the couch. He laid back down, his gaze drifting in the darkness. Images from the night went through his head. The party, Lance texting Nyma, Hunk’s good cooking, Lance’s laugh… 

For some reason his mind kept shifting back to Lance. 

Suddenly, it hit him like a freight train.

'Shit.'

'I like Lance.'


End file.
